regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 073
Recap 1509-01-07 to 1509-01-11 Georg, Reptar and Orwell spend a week at Poorvan's Log Cabin at the edge of Lake Mysterium. During this time Georg learns some spells from the nudest Wizard. 'Spells Already Had:'Enlarge/Reduce (5 pages), Diction (2 pages), Feather Fall (6 pages), Colorspray (6 pages), Read Magic (2 Pages), Detect Magic (6 pages) 'Spells Learnt:'Comprehend Languages (4 pages), Conjure Spell Components (1 page), 'Spells Failed:'Identify, Burning Hands, Georg: 2/2 HP, Reptar: 16/16 HP, Orwell 7/7 HP. Georg asks Poorvan why he is out in the wilderness. Poorvan tells about how society is so meddlesome. Poorvan tells Georg that Arcadia isn't as organised and formalised schools of magic as they have in Solum. But Poorvan reveals that there is a Wizard Airship, supported by zeppelins. Anyone is allowed in, if they can get there on their own accord. It moves about, it prefers to hover over Eridon, avoiding Dragon areas. Poorvan suggests, if he doesn't have the fly spell, Georg could head North West into the Tetherwinds and tame a Gryphon and fly to the airship. Poorvan warns of Bullywugs and Alligators in the Crystal Run river on the way to Shirebrook. 1509-01-13 Georg, Reptar, & Orwell, walk up 20 feet beside the Crystal Run river northwards. During the day, Reptar notices a Owlbear drinking water. Georg warns the group to keep out of sight of the beast and make a detour to avoid it. They camp at sunset. Georg takes first watch. He hears a pair of howls, that sound quite close. Georg wakes the others, warning of wolves. Reptar notice a pair of half-wolves, wolves about the size of coyote. The wolves notice the party and bound away. 1509-01-14 Georg and the party keep looking for a river crossing, and find none. At the end of the day, they are out of Bear Jerky. Georg tries to use Colorspray on some fish in the river, but he blinds a 12 foot alligator. Georg runs away. Reptar & Orwell shoot their bows at the aligator. The aligator swims underwater to get away. 1509-01-15 Before dawn, Orwell wakes up Georg, warning of stirges. Georg casts enlarge on Reptar. The party fight the stirges. Orwell is knocked unconscious, with two stirges feeding on him. Georg and Reptar kill the rest of the stirges. Orwell looks like he is in a bad state. After Georg rests then tries to cook & eat a stirge. Then Georg then makes a stretcher and helps Reptar carry Orwell. Later, still following the river, two 7-foot-tall lizardfolk jump out of the river and one from behind a tree. They demand Georg and Reptar surrender. Georg pretends to surrender, but hits two of them with colorspray and blinds them. After a fight, the lizardfolk are driven off. Georg and Reptar flee and leave Orwell behind. Georg and Reptar stumble across a black bear. The two of them give the bear space and avoid it. At the end of the day, both are exhaused and come across a confluence in the river. They can also see the lights of Shirebrook across the rivers. After sunset, Georg and Reptar each the end of the river. Georg lights a torch and waves it. He manages to signal the other side, a rowboat with six people on board comes across the river. Tommy and Jordon welcome Georg and Reptar on board. Georg gives Tommy a Gold Coin. Georg and Reptar walk up the stone pathway to the town square with a large fountain in the middle, with various shops on the sides. On the north side of the town square is a two story Inn, the Storybrook Inn, made of lumber and stone. Georg and Reptar have to clean up before being let inside. Georg tells his story to the crowd. Eventually a Doctor shows up and treats Georg and Reptar. EXP: 1,625 exp (+162.5 10% bonus) Total: 3767.5 exp Level up: Georg to level 2 & Reptar to level 3 Georg: +2 HP (4 HP Total) Reptar +5 (21 HP Total) 1509-01-16 Georg wakes up the next day, Reptar is still sleeping. The Innkeeper gives Georg their weapons back, since no weapons are allowed inside the inn. Georg tells of his desire to find the Wizard Airship. The Innkeeper says he has never seen it, but has heard of the rumors. Georg books two rooms for the next week. :Please no weapons in here. Oh, and no summoning demons. We have a strict no demon policy. As Georg heads towards the Doctors place, he passes what seems to be a Magic Shop. It is Rohana the Diviner's shop. Georg heads inside. Georg needs very little in the way of magical supplies, but comes in more for curiosity sake. Georg however does pick up a quill, some salt and coloured sand. Rohana also offers to sell looking at spells to learn them (100g per spell) & blank spellbooks (lots of gold) as well. Georg heads over to speak with the Doctor. He asks the Doctor to keep checking up on Reptar. Georg then goes buys some rations. While at the general store, the Sheriff of town, Tyrus Bellows and introduces himself. He is suspicious of Georg. Tyrus questions Georg until he is satisfied that Georg isn't a threat to the town. Georg then writes a letter of introduction to Arc Aldric, the Court Wizard, seeking an audience. Georg returns to the inn and talks with the Doctor. Reptar will be fully healed with some bed rest. ] 1509-01-18 Georg hears back from Arc Aldric. He invites Georg to visit to night to use the observatory. At the first gate, Georg is asked what his business is, and he shows the letter from Aldric and is let in. Georg is escorted to the gate by a footman. The 2nd gatehouse doesn't appear guarded at all. Georg is escorted though some side corridors inside the keep to Aldric's Tower. After 20 minutes, Georg is let in. The two talk about stars and astronomy. Georg reveals what he found when he studied the stars on top of the Shadow Mountains. The two wizards hit if off on friendly terms. Georg inspects the impressive telescope. Aldric reveals the 1 foot across lens came from Gnomes of Paradise Island. Georg and Aldric talk about the Council of Wizards and their Citadel Airship. They have existed for a few hundred years. Aldric won't disclose it's location, as that is part of the test, to find it and be able to reach it. Aldric speaks about the thinking of the Citadel is rigid and they all think alike. Georg does some astrology while looking up at the sky with Aldric's telescope. :Blossoming Friendship Approaches 1509-01-20 Tommy invites Georg to the Half-Pint Tavern. Drinks are on him, but asks Georg to tell his story to those in there. Reptar comes along too. The crowd eats up the story. Rockhammer the dwarf asks Georg to scare off some Bullywugs west of town, seen near the dwarven mines. Sheriff Tyrus Bellows had warned Rockhammer that messing with the Bullywugs will cause reprisals. The Bullywugs haven't hurt anyone, but did harass a caravan once. Georg takes the job. 1509-01-21 Georg gets Reptar's slave collar removed. Georg also tries to buy Reptar a Shield, but there is no armorer in town. Georg and Reptar meet Rockhammer at the Mine just west of Shirebrook. Rockhammer gives them the lay of the land. Georg and Reptar wall down the river on the west shore for an hour, keeping an eye out for Bullywugs or other dangers. They find the site of a battle. Three dead Bugbears and six dead Bullywugs. Reptar loots an Alligator Hide Shield a Bullywug bad been using. The remains of the Bugbears aren't warm to the touch, so more than a few hours ago was the fight. The pair then follow the tracks heading towards the river. They find the tracks to into the river. Georg calls out 'bullywugs' and on the other side of the river appearing out of the shrugs are 6 Bullywugs, armed with shortswords. Georg beacons the Bullywugs to cross the river. They swim over in pairs. Reptar points out his people eat Frog Legs and the Bullywugs have big legs. Reptar tries to shoot one, but it's armor blocks the shot. Then two Bullywugs burst from the water. Georg knocks 2 of them unconscious with colorspray. Reptar's bow string comes off, so he swaps to sword & shield. The 4 other Bullywugs come out of the water and surround Reptar. Georg knocks out the rest of the Bullywugs. Georg and Reptar kill all but one of the Bullywugs. The last Bullywug can speak. Georg gives the Bullywug a message for this people to leave the area. Georg and Reptar give each others names to the Bullywug when it asked. The Bullywug swims away, saying they will regret this. Reptar and Georg cut off some Bullywug legs and walk over back to the dwarves. They dwarves cheer loudly. Rockhammer leads a cheer for Georg. The Dwarfs make a fire and they all cook the frog legs. Rockhammer pays Georg 25 Gold. Georg is quietly worried he has started a war with the Bullywugs. EXP: 550 exp (+35 10% bonus) Georg Total: 4327.5 exp Reptar Total: 4575 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes